


Unconditional Love

by Psaack



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fanart, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Reylo - Freeform, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psaack/pseuds/Psaack
Summary: Rey finds herself in a delicate situation after an angry training session. By mistake, she lets clear field for Kylo Ren to iterrupt her casual activities via their bond and he will soon find himself overhelmed by the feelings he's trying to tame, even though he knows it's a lost cause.Takes place between TLJ and TROS.Translated from french, so please, let me know if I screwed up.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Unconditional Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unconditional](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/669718) by Psaack. 



> Disclaimer : Characters and story belongs to George Lu... Disney *sigh*
> 
> Rating : M. Mature content.
> 
> Trigger : Dubcon ? Kinda ? I don't know.
> 
> When where why ? : Between episodes VIII and IX
> 
> What you need to know before starting : It's a translation, please let me know if I screwed up.
> 
> Artwork : Mine, if you want more, please check my DA : Psaack

Enraged.

It was the only word that applied to Rey about her current state of mind.

This war was a failure.

Her training was a failure.

Her sadness seemed just as overwhelming now that Luke had made his final goodbye.

The burden of responsibility of the Jedi now weighed on her frail shoulders, and nothing, no one seemed to see or even understand the doubts that lay within her.

This muffled anger had taken on a twisted form, seeping through her veins like a painful poison.

Each time, however, that she remembered what hatred was going to surrender her to, it instantly turned her over again. Her eyebrows relaxed and her jaw loosened in a vain attempt to be replaced by a less tortured face. More pleasant to look at and above all, it was in those rare moments of awareness that her friends, the people around her finally dared to speak to her.

Except Leia.

Leia didn't look at Rey the same way.

She didn't need to wait for the thunder to clear.

She knew.

She knew only too well what she was going through, and the duality in Rey that tended to reveal herself a little more each day inspired nothing special in the old princess except an increase in affection.

After all, every Jedi was a living being with more or less complicated feelings.

The young woman was puzzled by the expressions Leia offered her when they chatted. If she had chosen not to give herself up, Luke's sister had the annoying habit of letting people think she could read her own mind, and that didn't please Rey very much.

It forced her to uncover for herself what she really had in the depths of her soul, a subject that Leia had never touched on, however, out of convenience.

Rey was narrow-minded, stubborn and gruff, three almost synonymous words to mark her incorrigible way of dealing with what she considered shameful and hopeless.

Leia, on the other hand, remained Luke's sister.

She never thought of herself as Kylo Ren's mother.

Or maybe that was a lie. Ren always came back at a gallop in her mind. There was always something to remind her of it.

Here, on this base, there was Leia, the Falcon, Finn he'd fought with... All that legacy. Everything here reminded her of what they were fighting for, but deep down, the real cause was to get her son back to his mother undamaged.

Rey was bitter.

She blamed Kylo for the sad consequences of his actions and most of all, she blamed him for abandoning, tearing apart a family that seemed to love him. You could say whatever you wanted, when the subject of Ren was brought up, in Leia's eyes shone a deep distress but also, and without trying to hide it, this unconditional love that a mother felt for her son.

Rey was angry about it, she would have liked someone to look at her like that or think of her in that way.

She had no one.

She was no one.

That night, the young Jedi girl returned from training disillusioned...

Her prowess, however praised by the matriarch, was not enough to make a Padawan proud in her humble opinion.

She was distracted, aloof, and nothing seemed to be going her way.

Deep down, she was feeling sorry for letting Kylo do as he wanted, for not having the persuasion and efficiency to bring him home.

His choices have haunted her ever since, but no less than Ren's selfish idea of taking total control of enemy operations.

It had been months since that new base was set up and nothing...

She would just block him off when she felt he was about to show up, to make the connection. The grudge was tenacious.

Rey found refuge in the Falcon's bosom.

She noticed her loneliness when she entered, Finn and Poe were still wandering off somewhere and the droids were away working.

It was absolutely perfect. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone anyway, and her frustration would certainly have led to another argument between the three of them.

The greasy hair from her athletic training was telling her that maybe it was time to take a shower, that and the fact that they were stuck to her forehead with half evaporated sweat. Here, whatever it was, the nights were so rough that she almost envied the coldness and the sandy valleys of Jakku at nightfall.

Rey walked to Han's old cabin, where she spent most of her nights in the absolutely abominable bedding, but that was a slight detail. She strangely didn't miss the old wreck of her youth.

She undressed herself, feeling her muscle pains, and still found the strength to dust her clothes from the dirt, plant residues and rocks that covered them before putting everything in a basket to be washed later in a stream.

She also removed the pins from her hair and meticulously placed them on the tiny coil of cable that acted as a bedside table for her bed. Now they were so long that she could feel the tips tickling her spine, just below her shoulder blades.

With a slow step she walked to the very small toilet space with only a water tap. It was dilapidated, like the rest of the ship, but it would do well for the time it would continue to function.

The water flowed cold, cascading from a pipe directly over her head, and like every day, she squealed before she put on a smile of her stupidity. She didn't want to wait any longer for the water heater to turn on.

She vigorously rubbed her face and took advantage of the cold water to relax and calm her aching muscles while underneath her, the water seeping into the sewage pipe ran brown.

She had done her training well, but nothing that could satisfy her. She needed more.

It was vicious in her, this need to want to assert herself ever stronger, to reach new heights. Today, nothing she did impressed her, even if others continued to watch her in awe, she wasn't quite up to it and she knew it.

She would have sold her right arm so that Luke could continue to teach her what he knew. So that she could live up to him... it was the only way she could get Ben to turn back...

Ben.

Rey's eyes widened and she looked up, realizing that this one moment of weakness, this one moment of respite where she had turned a single little thought to Ben, was what most likely had caused her loss.

In the Force, she felt a pulse, the kind of shock that made her feel as if the weight of a hundred bricks was crushing her shoulders.

She took a gentle breath and trembled with apprehension as she covered her frail body with her arms and then bravely armed herself to look over her shoulder.

She frowned and still tried to remain in control of herself.

"Get out of here."

She heard a sigh behind her and remained stoic, under the water that had just warmed up.

"Do you really think I'm going to disappear when I've been trying to get in touch with you for days? »

His voice was calm, strangely calm.

"This is not the right time. "She defended herself with a defect in her voice.

She heard him puffing slightly. After all, it was no surprise that he was denigrating her, and it annoyed her deeply. He wasn't there yet. At least his spectrum had not yet manifested itself. If one of them opened that connection though... It would be terrible, and Rey knew that soon Kylo Ren would open it and find out what kind of a position she was in.

"It's never the right time with you... Now where are you? "He asked.

"In the Falcon. "She replied.

A new vibration struck the young woman's spine. He tried to get close at all costs.

"I see, I could recognize this cabin among hundreds, even with all the blur around it, that and... This abject bunk where my father used to have the annoying habit of flanking me when I accompanied him when I was younger... Don't deflect my question. »

"If you think I'm going to give you my position, you're barking up the wrong tree, Ren. " she grunted.

Rey heard the muffled footsteps behind her and instantly her body went into panic mode and froze even more, stiff as a stump, and that's when the strength of the bond intensified and Kylo stopped dead in his tracks.

The Jedi heard a long, strange breath coming out of the Supreme Leader's nostrils. A strange, almost shattered breath.

It was the first time Rey had ever guessed him so distraught. Stopped dead in his tracks. Ren's doubts had pushed him to materialize the link and it was almost delectable for the young woman to feel him lose his usual poise.

He cleared his throat, but he did not look away either. She felt him scrutinizing her as never before, but more innocently than unhealthily.

"It's curious that you think of me in such circumstances. "He was almost amused by the situation.

"A simple accident. "She said vehemently, taking in her hand the bar of soap placed in a receptacle next to her, without turning around to give him more credit.

"Simple accidents are usually the ones that cause the most damages... You don't seem disturbed by my presence. »

"I asked you to leave the first time..." she began.

"You could've just closed the link, simply. "He cut off.

Rey put the soap down again, without even putting it on her body. She was defeated for tonight. Nothing was going well, and once again he was one step ahead of her.

She turned around furiously and for the first time in a very long time, Kylo Ren was well and truly in her sights. It was neither a dream nor a hallucination. She had made this connection and the Force had been present in a disturbing way. That being said, perhaps not as disturbing as this vision presented to her.

Ren was not in armor. He was wearing clothes close to his body and his face was glowing red. His mane was undone and a few locks of hair stuck to his forehead. He was breathing heavily, out of breath.

"Were you practicing? "Asked Rey, evading his last sentence.

" Perhaps. "He said in a low, almost dreamy tone. All the time she had been scrutinizing him, he had maintained a supernatural effort so that his gaze never went beyond the line of the young woman's nose.

He was barely an arm's length away, but he remained stuck on his place and stared at her strangely with a glow she knew. This glow he shared with his mother as a common trait. That and the shyness of the buried Ben resurfacing.

"I can smell you from here, it smells like old bantha. "Slipped in a provocative tone when it was wrong from beginning to end... just to piss him off a little.

Kylo made a weird pout before tilting his head to the side and taking off the overcoat that covered his abdomen, then his shoes, then his pants...

Rey remained forbidden, the eyelids impossible to close and yet, it was perhaps the moment to rethink closing the link but it had escaped her.

She watched him undress as if she wasn't there and again she sought her mental landmarks. Nothing made sense anymore and while he was naked as he had been on the first day, saw him drag himself to her. Her eyes, however, couldn't take their eyes off the huge scar that barred his torso and half of his face. If at the time she had been proud of this traitorous coup, today it blended in with the character and that made her quite uncomfortable. Not to mention the fact that he was right in front of her, undressed.

The young Jedi stepped back, hitting the plastic wall behind her back. She couldn't go any further and that seemed to suit Ren who didn't seem to mind. The only thing that seemed to matter to him in the here and now was to be able to wipe away the sweat he'd shed during his last hard fight.

Rey went through a lot of strange and contradictory emotions as she brushed past this body in front of her, this body that didn't seem to care about her presence for a single moment and that even physically light years away, most likely, was stealing what little hot water she could get out of that old shack.

"Don't you have any sanitary facilities in your destroyer? "She asked, not without a touch of sarcasm.

Ren rubbed his face vigorously, soothed by the water flowing on his skin, and then focused his gaze on the young woman just below him.

"Much better than here..." he hovered, stopping to speak as he was about to slip a 'but'.

"Need nostalgia? "She asked innocently.

He gave her a dark look and yet she didn't feel in danger. He wasn't going to attack her in that posture or even try anything too stupid. He could look at her with this false anger, but the glow had not disappeared from his irises and as the water flowed over him, he calmed down.

"You are... unbearable. "He caught up with him in extremis, in a lighter tone, his gaze still anchored in hers.

Rey blinked successively and then her tongue let out something that her strong head didn't want to admit but which could weigh in the balance for later, when things will have to conclude definitively with the first order.

"It suits you, that relaxed face. "She admitted on a note no higher than a breath.

Even though she knew that he wasn't at the height of what you might call relaxation and that he had a few nervous expressions on his face, she needed to confide it to him. For after all there was some truth in it, he was in such a posture that he couldn't look like the most perfidious snake in the galaxy. Besides the fact that he decided to show it here and now left Rey pensive. Why would he do that? To show her that he, too, had a routine to follow outside of who he was? That he was human?

Ren offered what looked like a shy smile and then quickly changed his mind, still unable to open up to her as desired, still unable to take his eyes off her.

He found the strength and courage to place a timid hand on the young woman's cheek, and that touch electrified them both. He felt Rey react in a strange way. She had trembled.

"Are you scared? "He asked with a worried whisper.

"No, I'm not."

"Then why are you shaking? »

"It's... I don't know why we have this connection. »

"Oh yes... of course you do. You just don't want to admit it because you're afraid of where it's going to lead you. Us. »

Rey looked down, defeated. Kylo had never failed to remind her of everything she was burying deep inside and this trait annoyed her. The things she was hiding from herself weren't secret from him. Perhaps that was why they were in this delusional situation at the moment.

She wanted to leave. Just to get rid of this inextricable bee-eater, even if it would be heartbreaking for her to do without so much curiosity, and Ren guessed it.

He stopped her from escaping, he lifted her jaw with two imperious fingers, forcing her to anchor herself in his pupils again. Kylo's eye hadn't changed, but his loneliness tended to crush him a little more. He grew bolder and let his fingers turn into a soothing palm on the young woman's face, which was consumed by his gaze.

His unconditional gaze.

"I don't want to lose you. "He whispered close to her face and then bit his lower lip, almost ashamed of the confession he had just brought to her on a silver tray. He was about to lose his grip, and Rey felt the connection fade as she found herself unable to answer anything after feeling everything she had to say to him. After long seconds of doubt and Kylo was shaking with fever from his weakness, she let herself be tempted, putting her hand where his remained and the contact was suddenly vaporous.

I know," she said. »

Again he stared at her and without taking the time to think about what he had just heard or how to interpret it, the Jedi had climbed to his feet and clung to her neck before placing her forehead against his.

Ren sighed with relief as he was about to leave, the pain of another rejection would have been unbearable.

At that moment, there was nothing around them, not even the crushing distance that separated them. They were together and the bond opened up to its climax. Ren was no longer thinking, he could no longer reason, so much so that he finally took a step forward and surrounded the young woman's neck with his thick fingers, both drowned in a trickle of warm water.

He expected her to run away, she could, she was free of it, and now he felt vulnerable, all his tusks sucked out along with the water in the drain.

He closed his eyes, as if to protect himself from another possible discharge, and it was Rey who finished closing the distance.

She kissed him.

That first shy kiss, which he refused to imagine even in his wildest dreams. He just wanted to experience it and not shape it in his head when it probably never would have happened. Yet it was he who was there with her in that most uncomfortable position.

He greeted her with the greatest relief, getting bolder with his gesture as the seconds went by. He devoured her lips with the most desperate of appetites, surrounding her with his powerful arms.

Rey listened only to her instincts now, she was only freewheeling as her fingers grazed the throat of her enemy.

Ren had not prepared for all this. From the very first seconds, he thought that this discussion was going to run wild again, just like all the other times. He thought that he would be humiliated, or even that she would fight him and...

Nothing.

When he had seen the circumstances under which the bond had brought him to her, he had almost choked. He was wrong, and most of all, he had seen her. Vulnerable, helpless and tired.

Even though she was the one who had pushed him away during all those weeks of terrifying emptiness, he couldn't hide the relief in his eyes even though her voice was as aggressive as usual. Was she even aware of what she was communicating to him non-verbally?

He had seen her for the first time like never before, and although being naked in the shower had a lot to do with it, he had felt that tonight she didn't want to fight.

Neither did he, but mentally he had prepared himself.

Instead, she was in his arms and that gesture alone inspired him with things he had only suspected until now. Something about this scavenger was beyond him. It was beyond mere attraction and he himself wanted answers to all this nonsense.

Thinking about Rey had become a secret obsession, and he had no one to confide his doubts about it.

They were alone but together.

He appreciated the Jedi's touch, and her voracity at that moment sounded doomsday.

They tasted each other's lips without worrying about what would happen next.

Ren knew she had a terrible power over his being, his soul. She would have only one word to say and he would be at her feet. Maybe that was his fate.

Rey shuddered when one of Kylo's hands went gently down to her hip and he squeezed it. The other followed symmetrically and very quickly, she felt trapped when he lifted her more frankly, crushing her between him and the wall. She had no choice but to help him pull herself up and crossed her legs over his back. Their skins were sealed.

She ended their kiss, opened her eyes and saw herself higher than him. He was already staring at her, his intense but sad gaze, he so tortured seemed to be asking himself thousands of questions behind what looked like...

"B-Ben? "she asked breathlessly.

He blinked several times. Under other circumstances, he hated that she called him by that name. It was nothing more than the name of someone he'd killed too long ago.

Yet here and tonight, everything sounded strangely different. It was almost warm and even that he wished that she was the only one allowed to speak that name, the only one worthy of being able to perform that act. He imagined for a brief moment how it could flow from her mouth in a moment of pleasure.

"Rey? "He asked with a whisper.

She gave him back a hazy, flashing, almost terrified look.

"Is everything all right? "She asked out of breath.

"I'm fine. "He assured her close to her ear.

Rey shivered just at the few words he'd just said. A deep chill ran through head to feet, clung to his shoulders even more firmly. He was fine, and even though he had whispered it, the tone he had used left no room for doubt.

To prove his word, he gently plunged his lips into the young woman's throat and kissed her skin, lapping every little pearl of water in it, and the thrill became a real torture. Rey grumbled something that remained indecipherable, a note of pleasure that he made her feel.

Right under her buttocks, she could perceive the man's desire to come true, trying to meet her, and yet something was telling her that he was far from finished with her.

She stayed for a moment in Ben's embrace, and he seemed to marvel at her tanned skin as his tongue descended mercilessly further south. He was gentle, and he had been careful not to show it until now.

Rey didn't stop herself from raising one of her hands to meet the soaked black hair. She squeezed her locks between her fingers, pushing him a little closer to her and he growled with satisfaction.

Suddenly, they both stopped.

The last drop of hot water had been given back and now everything became icy cold.

Rey shouted, and he immediately lowered her down and took her away from the shower.

Machinically and as if the last time he had visited the place had been the day before, Ren turned the tap in the opposite direction.

When he looked back at the young woman, she was clattering her teeth.

There were so many reasons why Rey's teeth clattered. Suddenly she was very cold, but it wasn't just that. Just that little twist in the situation could make them lose everything they had just accomplished, and as if it were extremely fragile, she was afraid.

Scared that he would disappear.

Afraid he'd realize it was a mistake.

Scared he'd attack her.

Ben read in the Jedi's eyes everything she was feeling at that moment, and he couldn't make a move without her pouncing on him to turn a potential vendetta to her advantage.

So, without looking at her, he passed her and ruffled her hair before moving towards the meager futon that lay on the floor. He pulled one of the knitted blankets and gently placed it on the young woman's shoulders.

"I'm sorry I used the water. "He apologized sincerely while rubbing her skin with the blanket. She gave him a light smile and then her tetany gradually faded away.

Blessed to have succeeded in defusing this slight incident, he took advantage of his proximity to kiss Rey's cheek tenderly, as if they had been lovers since the beginning of time. She turned and her smile turned into something more sincere.

Ben's face had never frown, not once. Rey continued to close the distance between them, and the young man finally gave in first. He had been so disappointed in their first aborted exchange that he snapped and came back for the young woman with perhaps more fervor this time. He had simply understood that this whole bond was hanging by a thin thread, and that at any given moment, either one of them could turn back on the side of what reason dictated to them.

In haste, Rey bent down against him and came back, biting Ben's lower lip, and he let out a hoarse sigh at the bravery of the young woman, who was far more reckless than he had imagined.

His doubt faded for good when she deliberately dropped the blanket with which he had covered her, and she found herself almost frozen against him, with his shaft stretched out between them.

With a protective impulse he took her back in his arms and clumsily the young woman backed away, coming to make him fall with and on top of her on the rough mattress.

Rey let out a light laugh, the kind that was easily infectious even for the brief moment when her voice got lost against Ben's ear, who couldn't resist formulating a frank smile, well hidden behind his hair armour.

When he had chased away what he considered to be a mark of weakness, again he plunged into the green irises of the Jedi and for the first time since they first met, she looked at him with envy.

He felt dizzy all of a sudden. This situation with Rey may have made him a little more nervous than he would have liked, but it was nothing he couldn't overcome.

He kissed her furiously, taking for himself some more of the sweet taste of her fiery tongue and slipped one of his hands against her skin.

She shivered again, and Ben was soon emboldened to be a little more adventurous. He slipped back and for the first time since that encounter, he allowed himself to admire the impatient body that lay just beneath his own.

Rey had fine muscles, just developed enough to guess that she was training almost daily. The fine lines of her muscles were prominent enough to draw pretty hollows in the half-light. He guessed that each of her breasts could be contained in her palm and then he armoured himself, taking one between his fingers, gently, then he found it even more exciting to tease the hardened buds, first with the tips of his thumbs, then with his tongue.

Rey sighed hoarsely, arching further, getting closer to him than it was possible. She didn't know what to do, for the moment he was giving and was not looking for a return. Her breathing became chopped as soon as he put his lips on her, sucking and taming every nipple in his mouth and between his teeth. She bit her lower lip so much at the need and then slipped a hand into the hollow of his neck, encouraging him to grab her, as she perceived the presence of Ben's free hand grasping the inside of her thigh.

The former Jedi traced a path from the top of her knee to the young woman's brown fleece. Gently, he furrowed every inch of her moist skin, playing with it until she began to twist under his weight, seeking to deepen their bond.

Understanding what she wanted in a non-verbal way, he finally took the time to offer her more caresses. Gently, Ren opened the folds of her intimate labia and searched with his finger for the nerve center, relying only on his feelings as well as the pleas escaping from Rey's throat.

He slowed down on the favour given to her nipples and placed his chin in the hollow in the middle of her chest, not wanting to spoil the slightest crumb of this affrivating sight.

He watched the young woman, lost between two worlds, with her head backwards, her mouth ajar so as not to die of asphyxiation.

He loved to look at her, and even more so, today he discovered that he could not help but admire her when she was enjoying herself.

However, Ren was not fooled. He knew that this would only be a fleeting moment in their struggle, each on their own, as the Jedi was so stubborn.

His fingers slid with slowness, soaking up the juices and their light fragrance that made him hard as a block of marble.

"Ben!" She called suddenly.

Promptly he stood up, at that moment ready to do anything she would say even if it would break his heart.

He answered with a questioning look, the two of them contemplating each other just for a brief moment during which the brunette's eyelids fluttered under the treatment he was inflicting on her.

"Kiss me. "She asked without shyness.

The fallen one plunged two long fingers into her, penetrating her intimacy gently when she was already losing all consistency. He bent down again and captured her lips as she had commanded him.

Rey's pleas flowed down his own throat, at the rate he was coming and going with his huge hand. Each thrust became rougher than the last, and he heard herself growl as she shouted with pleasure between his arms and mouth.

The young woman's kisses were already different from the previous ones. She was totally disordered and shamelessly bit Ren's lips and tongue. Her sounds became sharper as he worked inside her. It was a very strange feeling and at the same time so exciting. She could even feel a clear desire building up inside her belly.

She was on the edge of a precipice.

"Take me! "she exclaimed.

"So impatient..." He let linger in a honeyed voice just above her lips.

He withdrew slowly, making her languish further and then he dropped to his knees, not being able to let such a vision escape right there. He mentally imprinted this image of Rey out of breath, begging for something even stronger.

Greedy, he spread the Jedi's thighs and bent to their center.

He knew their precious time was running out, and he didn't seem to care.

Surprised, Rey saw Ben's face disappear, and soon she knew what was going on when she felt the moist heat from his mouth settle shamelessly on the edge of her hollow.

So much heat made her blush, but not as much as the poise of the Supreme Leader, who was now eating her intimate flesh.

He played with his lips on every fold, tasting her pinkish skin without restraint, and he relished such a privilege. With the tip of his tongue he traced the edges, entering the lair and gathering something other than the pearls of water which stained the rest of his body as he held her firmly against him.

He could hear the chopped breath of the Jedi. There was no more beautiful melody than this prelude, and he wanted the privilege of hearing the full symphony.

Rey was nothing more than a ball of nerves ready to explode. He wouldn't have to work on it for long before her muscles gave out, and it was with a kind of courage that she crushed her hand into the former Jedi's hair.

He grunted with desire as he felt the young woman's fingers draw him and all the strength she was putting into it harder against his body. Did she just realize it? Did she realize what miserable situations he could now get himself into just to please her? And that dominating hand in his soaked black curls made him harder than he thought possible. Did she even know what effect it had on him?

He licked loudly, searching blindly for the button that would definitely move things to the next melody. He knew he had found it when the consistency became harder and she groaned as she tightened her grip on his mane.

When Rey's second hand came to rest on his skull, he was overjoyed, no longer responding to anything. She was holding him firmly, he would have liked to spend the rest of his life here, dominated by this little lady, to ravish her with his tongue as soon as she commanded him.

" Ben... " She called, almost on the verge of agony, but he didn't stop his attentions. He knew what was going on.

"Let go. " He commanded between sucking.

She groaned in frustration, realizing he left her no other option but to cum. She wanted to go down that road, but she was afraid of what it would lead to.

Her doubts were further dispelled when he stuck a thick finger into her envelope again, in a very deceitful manner.

There again he did a remarkable job, tirelessly searching for the magic point that would definitively tip her over, bringing in new music.

Rey was lost, this bound was so powerful that she questioned the nature of the Force between them and each new push within her was a hammer blow to weaken her defences.

"I'm yours. Surrender." He ordered more firmly this time.

Just that slight detail, the way he told her how he felt about her, showing her he belonged to her overturned her, and then from her throat came the finale.

The first wave of orgasm swept her away, and another, another, another... But Ben didn't stop and put his free hand on the Jedi's belly with the firm intention of continuing his torture.

She began to gesticulate and wiggle in an adorable manner as his tongue stomped shamelessly on her delicious ripe fig.

Rey begged, she convulsed. He had to stop before she lost control.

"Ben, please..." She grumbled, but he ignored her. She had removed her encouraging hands long ago, but soon her thighs tightened around the young man's head, trying in vain to control him. That's when she realized that he finally liked it and she could perceive a frank smile stretching against her private lips as well as the characteristic breath of his laughter that made her vibrate.

"I want some more. "He said, swallowing the juices he extracted.

Rey capitulated.

Kylo Ren's passion was exacerbated at that moment, as he fought nice Ben for power. In this posture, she could easily let him win, be at his complete mercy and yet the increased pain between her legs was threatening to make her twist completely.

That's when Rey realized she didn't need to take her ship to see the stars.

Ren hammered her with two thick, curved fingers, making her think she was going to dehydrate through her lower extremities. The clapping of his hand against her wet skin echoed in the air as she had no voice, no vocal ability to express in such a high tone what he was making her feel in and on her flesh. His sweet tongue encircled her bud, contrasting with the untiring rhythm he imposed on her. A certain balance.

She felt herself leaving her body once again and this time she hadn't felt the blow coming, so much so that the surprise of this new orgasm left her totally disordered...

Then nothing.

It took Rey a few seconds to come to her senses, and her first coherent thought turned to Ben, who seemed to be gone.

When she opened her eyes again, she immediately looked for him, fearing that the connection had been broken.

He was there.

He was withdrawn.

But it wasn't Ben.

That dark look of desire and passion belonged to Kylo, and he stared at her as if she were the most beautiful treat in the galaxy, a predatory look that inspired nothing good in her afterwards.

Rey was confused, not knowing what would become of her as Ren's expressions seemed crystal clear. He was frozen in his lap, half standing on the bed, and she couldn't help noticing that he was tense and that his shaft was braiding with anticipation.

She got up somehow and decided to take her courage and go out to meet him.

The young woman put a soft hand on his chest and he let her do so, as if suddenly paralyzed by so much sympathy after what he had imposed on her. As if he was afraid of the consequences of his actions. But no, Rey had greatly appreciated this gentle torture and she reassured him, coming to put a feverish kiss on his still warm and moist lips from his business.

Ben hugged Rey's shoulders.

"I'm sorry I gave you a hard time. It's just... I really liked what I was doing. »

"Well, that's not..."

"I like to see you lose your way, I like to hear you moan my name, I like to see you try to dominate the situation, no matter what... I love to see you come. "He whispered against her lips every sentence with a sensual kiss in between.

Rey's hand went down further, trying to soothe the pain of the influx into his outstretched sex. He closed his eyes, anticipating the delivery of this caress, and when it reached its goal, he growled from the depths of his chest.

Rey detailed Ben's body, lingering on the fine jay-colored fleece crowning his swollen manhood, already shining with excitement. It seemed quite thick, made almost aggressive by the pulsating veins running along his length.

"Take me now! "she ordered.

A glow passed through the young man's eyes and Rey's words had a magical, instant effect on him.

He dropped her backwards and grabbed the back of the young woman's knees, this time to draw her to him, and she slid down on the mattress, coming to meet him.

He inserted himself into her abruptly and strongly, widening a little more the warm walls surrounding him.

Luckily he had prepared her beforehand, she thought, for even then it was a shock.

In her curiosity, Rey contracted, just enough to witness the spectacle for which she and Kylo had just burned themselves, and she was not disappointed. The Jedi's face became just a myriad of different expressions. Eyebrows raised and furrowed, her mouth ajar, she was already biting her lip just at the sensation of having him inside her. For the first time in a long time, she could feel complete.

Ben hung behind the young woman's knees as he stared at her with a foggy look of sensual thoughts she inspired in him. He pushed as far as she could take him, making her convulse lasciviously.

Without a word, he began his race in light strokes at first, just enough to make her crazy enough impatience to accompany him in his movements.

Ren folded his lips together and concentrated on not rushing this moment so precious to him. Looking at Rey right now was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen, and yet he, the warlord who'd traveled the galaxy, had seen a lot of things that never really shook him. Here, in such simplicity, he was overwhelmed and his heart was already racing.

The longing for her had already become stronger than their adversity and she had somehow destroyed it.

He bent over and lifted her up, taking her against him in a sitting position while he continued to pound her. He placed one adventurous hand in her back and the other on her hip, pushing her back and forth on his flesh stretched even more deeply, torso against torso, belly against belly.

Rey let out increasingly loud moans, exhilarated by the ecstasy he made her feel, and even more so when he captured her mouth once more, begging for her tongue with unfeigned greed.

She caught her fingers in his wet hair, rocking her body back and forth, soaking up Ben's presence, his smell, and the ecstatic sounds he made.

Every part of their body was on fire and Rey was burning to possess him, to be possessed.

As the pleasure grew between them, the Jedi felt a new fragility in her companion. He wasn't Kylo Ren in that moment, nor was he totally Ben Solo, and it was on this thought that she abandoned herself completely, devastated by another orgasm she hadn't planned for tonight.

Ben sighed for a long time when around him, he felt the walls humming as much as Rey's voice blowing in his ear all the pleasure he was giving her. At exhaustion he came, surrounding the frail body in his arms in a husky grumble.

Still shaken by the climax, Rey had felt in her the absolute stiffness and then Ben's deliverance. She perceived his hot liquor spreading deliciously. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to catch her breath when the fallen Jedi had already stuck his nose in the hollow of Rey's throat.

He was trembling, at the end of his lungs, clutching the young woman against him like he'd never dared to hold anyone before.

Rey felt crushed by so much consideration, cradled by this demonstration of affection, however dizzying it might be. No one in her life had ever hugged her like that, or even looked at her like that.

Against her, Ben's skin was shaken with uncontrollable spasms, and when she tried to free herself so she could check him, he stopped her.

On her skin now, in her neck, Rey perceived tears streaming down. He was crying and he didn't want her to see him in such a weak position.

So not wanting to hurt him any more, Rey simply rocked him back, hanging her hands around his neck, pushing him against her, rocking back and forth.

What was strange in all this, was that she was pierced by this melancholy in turn, but she was careful not to show it to him as well. She cried freely, releasing years of bitterness. Eventually her nose betrayed her, and then Ben detached himself from her neck and stared at her anxiously.

"Don't cry. "Was the only thing he was able to formulate at that moment in a voice polluted with anxiety.

"Then don't cry either. "She replied with a silly grin.

He smiled at her in spite of his reddened eyes and the two of them shared a heartfelt laugh. Together.

He wiped the tears from the young woman's face and tied her fingers with his own, staring at her again. Rey plunged into his gaze, and that's when she understood the full meaning of it.

Unconditional love.

Ben's lips were swollen from her assaults, and despite his reddened eyes, he looked so much more peaceful.

Never before had their bond allowed for such an exchange. Never before had it been so intense that she mistakenly thought he was really with her in that cabin.

They were no longer alone.

He placed Rey delicately on the mattress and covered her with the makeshift blanket before bending over, coming to fit her shape, staying close to her, a caressing hand on her belly.

"You stay? "she asked hopefully.

"For as long as the bond allows. "He replied with the same tone." Rey? "He murmured.

"Ben? »

"Do not abandon me. "He prayed almost trembling.

"I won't give up. "She replied.

She leaned against the body of her lover, cradling his now serene face, ready to fall asleep in peace for the first time in far too long, and they both decided to ignore the subject that was burning on their lips, what was to become of them.


End file.
